


Энакин

by grievouss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Момент истины между учителем и учеником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Энакин

Энакин.  
Такое странное противоречие. У него чуть неуклюжая развалистая походка, будто он слишком быстро вырос и не знает, куда девать свое новое, нескладное тело. Иногда он слишком заторможенный и спотыкается, тяжело переставляет ноги, словно преодолевает какой-то густой кисель. Одежда не всегда сидит на нем хорошо и порой кажется мешковатой. Но ничто не сравнится с красотой и отточенностью его движений, когда он занимается пилотажем или практикует ката. Мягкие, изящные повороты запястья, пальцы сжимают рукоятку лайтсейбера, темная грубая ткань неплотно облегает плавно покачивающиеся стройные бедра...

Энакин.  
Такое тревожное ощущение. Иногда он улыбается во весь рот, но улыбка исчезает в то же мгновение, будто ее сдувает татуинский сухой ветер, несущий облака песка, которые затуманивают только что по-мальчишески задорный взгляд. А иногда его живое лицо неподвижно, только уголки чувственных губ чуть приподняты, да длинные пушистые ресницы скрывают обманчивую невинность в серых глазах. Когда он смотрит пристально, исподлобья, даже вызывающе, резко вскидывает голову, сжимает и кусает губы - это раздражает, мальчишка упрям и норовист, но он знает, как надо улыбнуться, чтобы сгладить неприятное впечатление...

Энакин.  
Такое неподобающее желание. Когда это тренировка его падавана стала самым возбуждающим во вселенной зрелищем? Когда его присутствие в Силе, этот неровный, пляшущий огонек, по которому сразу можно понять настроение взбалмошного мальчишки, начало так странно влиять на него? В груди у Оби-Вана и раньше теплело, когда Скайуокер был рядом, но теперь жар, исходящий от Энакина, стал почти нестерпимым. И ночами, когда его не было в Храме - а такие ночи теперь повторялись все чаще, - Оби-Вана оставлял сон. Ведь он так привык, уже проваливаясь в дремоту, протягивать нити Силы, заботливо проверять состояние своего падавана, искать и находить его в соседней комнате, свернувшегося в клубочек под простынями и окутанного таким родным сиянием...

Энакин...  
Оби-Ван догадывался, где мог пропадать мальчишка. Ведь до второго появления в его жизни Амидалы он хоть и не был примерным учеником, но очень редко покидал Храм в одиночестве, и всегда Кеноби знал, куда он направился - за деталями ли для дроидов, или посмотреть на гонки, или поразвлечься с другими падаванами. Падме - она изменила все. На джеонозианской арене Оби-Ван забыл все дискомфортные ощущения - и рвущий уши гам аборигенов, усеявших многоярусный амфитеатр, и стекающий по груди под джедайскими одеяниями пот, и колотье в скованных руках - в тот момент, когда повозка с парой назадачливых спасателей выкатилась на свет. Внутри Энакин весь был слепящим, хаотичным, потрескивающим возмущением в Силе. Там, под темным сводом арки, случилось нечто очень важное, прямо-таки судьбоносное. И Оби-Ван понял все, прежде чем Энакин опомнился и отсек учителя от настоящего себя, накрывая эмоции саркофагом контроля.

Он понял, что никогда Энакин не станет таким, каким его хотят видеть - идеальным джедаем. И понял, что все равно примет своего ученика и защитит его от тьмы, столь явственно сгущающейся над ними. Но что делать со стеной тьмы, медленно воздвигающейся между ними, Оби-Ван не знал...

***  
Оби-Ван приближался к их с Энакином комнатам, уже чувствуя, что его падаван здесь и, более того - его что-то беспокоит. Энакин плохо умел скрывать свои эмоции, во всяком случае, от Оби-Вана ему редко удавалось что-то утаить. В последнее время Скайуокер опять стал плохо спать, и Оби-Ван иногда по полночи проводил рядом с ним, накрыв его руку своей и стараясь оградить Энакина от той бесформенной, пузырящейся хаосом тьмы, которую видел в его спящем мозгу.

Кеноби мягко ступал по толстому ковру. Его ощущения оказались верны: Энакин спал на диване. Он вернулся настолько утомленным, что едва потрудился скинуть плащ и снять сапоги.

И мальчишку опять мучил кошмар. Энакин разметался на диване, одна рука безвольно висела, пальцы, почти касающиеся пола, подрагивали, грудь тяжело вздымалась, а брови были мучительно сдвинуты. Полуоткрытые губы ярко краснели на побледневшем лице, которое казалось осунувшимся на фоне густо-бордовой материи обивки, завивающиеся прядки волос намокли от пота и прилипли ко лбу. Энакин в последнее время пренебрегал стрижкой, и Оби-Ван не напоминал ему - близко уже то время, когда его мальчик станет рыцарем, да и бесконечные миссии так утомляли, что было не до внешности падавана. Здесь Оби-Ван лукавил сам с собой: он должен был бы радоваться за ученика, но сердце было не на месте, казалось, что падаванская косичка - как пуповина и, когда Йода обрежет ее, он обрежет самую связь с Энакином, а ведь того еще учить и учить, стоит мальчишке остаться одному, как тут же влипает в историю, спасают его только феноменальная находчивость и быстрота, но ведь могут и не спасти... От этой мысли Оби-Ван холодел.

А другая правда, которую он все время беспощадно выкидывал из головы, но каждый раз обреченно ждал ее возвращения... Другая правда заключалась в том, что ему просто хотелось коснуться кудрей падавана, переплести свои пальцы с этими буйными, золотистыми на солнце завитками. Что он и сделал, подойдя к дивану. Оби-Ван положил руку на взмокший холодный лоб Энакина, попытавшись, как обычно, забрать видение. Глаза Скайуокера вдруг распахнулись, мутные и испуганные, и Кеноби на долю секунды увидел это: яркая, мгновенно впечатывающаяся в память голубая буква Х. Два скрещенных синих лайтсейбера. Они могли принадлежать кому угодно... но принадлежали им двоим.

Безумный взгляд падавана и отчаянная хватка дюрастиловых пальцев на запястье Оби-Вана говорили сами за себя: догадка была верной. Кеноби вздохнул.

\- Вставай, Энакин. Идем в твою комнату.

Сидя на краю своей кровати, юноша смотрел на учителя, зажав ладони между коленей, чтобы не дрожали. Вид ученика, готового заплакать, вызывал обычное в таких случаях желание успокаивающе положить руку на плечо и в который раз повторить заезженное "Видения - это всего лишь видения, Энакин, они не имеют власти над тобой, а ты не имеешь власти над будущим. Что должно произойти - то произойдет".

Скайуокер пытался справиться со срывающимся дыханием, когда Оби-Ван, нахмурившись, сел рядом с ним. Энакин был слишком зациклен на себе, чтобы видеть сны о судьбах галактики, так что в его предвидениях были только по-настоящему близкие ему люди. Люди, без которых он не мыслил свою жизнь. И, судя по всему, сон, где он скрещивал мечи со своим учителем, не впервые приходил к юноше.

\- Учитель... Помните, как было с моей мамой? Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, я видел, как она умирает... Я ничего не мог поделать с собой, я не мог избавиться от этого ужаса, он повторялся и повторялся до бесконечности. И сейчас... Сейчас то же самое, - тихо заговорил Энакин, подтверждая подозрения Оби-Вана. - Учитель, вы всегда говорите, что это неправда, что это не случится... Но ведь с мамой же случилось! - Скайуокер вдруг вцепился в плечо Кеноби. - Я не хочу!.. Не хочу!

Он наклонился вперед, прижавшись лбом к груди Оби-Вана, намертво сжимая в пальцах грубую материю плаща, будто ожидал, что тот сейчас отстранится, и отчаянно жаждал остановить учителя. Оби-Ван обнял его, слушая полубессвязное бормотание, прерывающееся всхлипами:

\- Быть этого не может... Вы - все для меня, учитель. Я не могу причинить вам боль, просто не могу. Вы мне как отец! Тогда откуда это? Откуда?.. Мы же всегда были вдвоем, когда мы сражаемся, я ничего не вижу, кроме вас, вы как луч света в Силе, и я знаю, что если мне будет больно, я буду ранен - вы защитите меня, и без страха следую за вами... Ради вас я на все готов, как и вы для меня, как же тогда наши мечи - даже свой меч я делал, пользуясь вашим как образцом, - как же они могут обратиться друг против друга? Когда все думали, что вы погибли, я не хотел верить в это, я жил только потому, что чувствовал - вы живы... Мне больно, так больно от одной этой мысли, от того, что когда-нибудь я потеряю и вас, как маму... И никогда, никогда уже не смогу рассказать вам обо всем, что чувствую, потому что вы опять начнете говорить о Кодексе, о запретной привязанности... Если вас не станет, я окажусь во тьме. О Сила, мне так стыдно перед вами, учитель, вы, должно быть, презираете меня, я ведь не оправдываю ваших ожиданий...

Энакин уже бесконтрольно шмыгал носом, покачиваясь и безнадежно тыкаясь лбом Оби-Вану под ключицу. Кеноби положил руку на мокрую щеку падавана, заставив Энакина поднять голову. Он с напускной строгостью посмотрел в покрасневшие, но все равно такие яркие, любимые глаза.

Любимые. Он все-таки сказал это, хотя бы мысленно. Но сейчас не время для этого, одернул себя Оби-Ван. И вряд ли когда-нибудь это время наступит...

\- Энакин. Постарайся забыть то, что ты сейчас наговорил. Я понимаю, что тебе плохо и страшно. И, признаюсь тебе - мне тоже было плохо и страшно, когда погиб Квай-Гон. Я словно ослеп и оглох, я с трудом понимал, что вокруг меня происходит, и даже слезы не приходили ко мне. И знаешь, кто тогда помог мне? Ты, Энакин. Ты и только ты. Помнишь, когда ты был маленьким, как мы ложились спать вместе, обнявшись? Я стал сильным для тебя. И становился сильнее, увереннее с каждым годом, что учил тебя. Ты так много дал мне. И ничто не может обидеть меня сильнее, чем твое допущение, что я считаю тебя плохим падаваном. Ты недооцениваешь мои чувства, Энакин. Знаешь что?.. По отдельности мы с тобой не безупречны, у нас есть свои огрехи. Но когда мы вместе - мы почти совершенство. Надеюсь, ты простишь своему старому учителю эту толику гордыни...

Энакин улыбнулся, и словно солнце вышло из-за туч. Пока Оби-Ван говорил, он видел, как меняется взгляд падавана, как темнеет и становится странно внимательным. Он отнял руку и легонько погладил все еще влажную, бархатистую щеку Энакина тыльной стороной ладони. Тот поймал запястье Оби-Вана и прижался губами к кончикам пальцев, полуприкрыв глаза. И было в этом поцелуе что-то настолько чувственное, что кровь бросилась в лицо Кеноби. Он торопливо опустил взгляд, все еще чувствуя теплое дыхание на подушечках пальцев. Энакин подался вперед, улыбка из шкодливой стала загадочной, из тех, что не отражаются в глазах.

\- Говорите, совершенство, учитель? Вы правы, мы сделали уже столько шагов по направлению к нему, мы стали друг для друга всем, чем могут стать двое, но кое-что мы упустили из виду. Когда мы сражаемся, мы так близки, словно у нас одна душа на двоих. Так покажите мне совершенство. Покажите мне, что значит единство не только душ, но и тел, учитель... Покажи мне... Оби-Ван.

Он выдохнул имя Кеноби прямо ему в губы, тут же рывком сокращая и без того почти несуществующее расстояние между ними, и торопливо, неловко прижался к этим губам своими. Поцелуй вышел грубоватым и поспешным, уши Энакина так горели, что он поначалу не заметил - Оби-Ван не отвечал ему. Но и не отталкивал. Он просто терпеливо ждал. Ничто не могло уничтожить и унизить Скайуокера больше. Он почувствовал себя так же, как в тот момент, когда Падме воскликнула: "Эни? Малыш Эни? Ты так вырос!"

Он не рисковал поднять взгляд, пока Оби-Ван не накрыл его руку своей.

\- Энакин, посмотри на меня.

В глазах Оби-Вана была печаль, а где-то в серо-голубой глубине, на самом дне - что-то еще, что пробудило неожиданную надежду в Энакине и заставило его колотящееся сердце утихнуть.

\- Энакин, мальчик мой, я все понимаю. Я любил Квай-Гон Джинна - ты единственный, кому я признаюсь в этом, - но осознавал, что можно делать, а что нельзя. Я пытался избавиться от этих чувств...

И мне казалось, что я преуспел в этом, горько подумал Оби-Ван. До тех пор, пока учителя не стало. Я лгал себе, но я узнал, что такое любовь. И Квай-Гон тоже знал, я каждый день видел это в его глазах.

\- А если понимаете, учитель, - перебил его Энакин, - зачем мучаете себя и меня? Да-да, и себя тоже. Вам не хватило тех переживаний? Может быть, достаточно? Отпустите себя, - Энакин снова придвинулся, сжимая пальцы Оби-Вана своими, голос его понизился почти до шепота. - Это не игра, как вы могли бы подумать. Я действительно хочу этого, очень хочу... Я еще никогда не был с мужчиной, и я хочу, чтобы это были вы. - Энакин зарделся, застенчиво потупив взгляд, и прикусил губу. - Я... тоже знаю, что такое любить своего учителя.

Он вообще догадывается, как сейчас выглядит? В груди Оби-Вана начала подниматься теплая волна жалости и ответного чувства. И он сделал то, о чем просил Энакин - отпустил себя. Он мягко дотронулся до щеки Энакина и провел большим пальцем по пухлой нижней губе, а потом осторожно, нежно поцеловал падавана. Юноша, обычно порывистый и резкий, теперь присмирел и позволил учителю вести, тихонько отвечая на поцелуй и не стремясь углубить его, наслаждаясь легкими касаниями губ. Борода Оби-Вана немного кололась, делая кожу еще чувствительнее, и Энакин разочарованно застонал, когда Кеноби отпустил его губы. Скайуокеру хотелось снова потянуться к мужчине, но он подавил нетерпение и встал с кровати. Расстегнул пояс, снял тунику и рубашку, взглядом приглашая Оби-Вана приблизиться.

Тот последовал примеру ученика и быстро избавился от лишней одежды, не спуская глаз с обнаженной гладкой груди Энакина. У Скайуокера было тело юного бога, и даже протез не портил впечатления. Оби-Ван шагнул вперед - раз, и другой, и третий - и заключил Энакина в объятия, вдыхая его чистый запах, так похожий на аромат наэлектризованного перед бурей воздуха на Джабииме. На проклятой планете было столько дерьма, что надо было уметь летать, чтобы не упасть в него. Но репульсорные спидеры не работали из-за нестабильности атмосферы, и приходилось полагаться только на собственные ноги. В шагоходы Оби-Ван больше не верил.

Он обнимал падавана, словно в последний раз, и Энакин положил голову ему на плечо, прижимаясь еще крепче. Оби-Ван запустил пальцы в отросшую гриву юноши, скользнув губами по теплой щеке, отстранился, заглядывая в глаза, потемневшие, как каминоанское море. Энакин неровно дышал полуоткрытым ртом, его ладони - дюрастиловая и живая - лежали на лопатках Оби-Вана. Тепло и холод. И Кеноби отпустил последние сомнения в Силу. Теперь они с Энакином по-настоящему остались наедине. И миллиарды лет эволюции взяли верх над телом Оби-Вана, над его жалким тридцатишестилетним человеческим существованием, властно подчинив каждую клетку, каждый мускул.

Вот для чего он, Оби-Ван Кеноби, появился на свет. Для того, чтобы его руки могли жадно спуститься по напряженной спине Энакина, а пальцы - скользнуть за пояс, обхватить упругие ягодицы и вдавить бедра падавана в свои. Для того, чтобы ловить каждое мучительное содрогание молодого гибкого тела, каждый ошеломленный и счастливый выдох на ухо. Для того, чтобы прислушиваться к торжествующему пению Силы вокруг них. Для того, чтобы вырывать у юноши стон за стоном, находя губами все новые и новые чувствительные местечки. Для того, чтобы самому стонать под прикосновениями осторожных пальцев - к тому месту на плече, куда пришелся один из ударов Дуку, ко лбу, где еще остались едва заметные следы от пыточной маски Вентресс, к почти зажившим длинным шрамам от электроплети на спине...

Энакин, лежа на спине, дрожащей рукой отвел прядку волос со лба Оби-Вана и кивнул. Он прикусил губу, готовясь к боли, но в его глазах не было страха, только горячее, страстное желание и какое-то шальное ожидание. Оби-Ван уронил голову ему на грудь и начал медленно раскачиваться, изо всех сил сдерживая себя и чувствуя, что его усилия не напрасны: тело Энакина расслаблялось, его срывающееся шумное дыхание становилось тише. Прикосновение жестких прохладных дюрастиловых пальцев, когда Энакин потянул его за волосы, отрезвило и изгнало страх из души Оби-Вана. Он благодарно поцеловал мягкие губы, и Энакин ответил с неожиданной жадностью, подаваясь навстречу, сжимая коленями бедра учителя, обвивая его руками, как силками, так что не было иного пути, кроме как прижаться, вжаться, вперед и только вперед... Разум Оби-Вана мутился, теряя связь с реальностью, тело не подчинялось, самовольно убыстряя ритм, каждое касание разгоряченной кожи Энакина, каждый его стон, с трудом вырывавшийся из сдавленного наслаждением горла, заставляли неумолимо двигаться к концу.

Так по-варварски и в то же время так хорошо...

\- Эни!

И Энакин запрокинул голову в последнем стоне, когда оргазм выгнул его тело. Он не сразу пришел в себя и не заметил, когда тяжесть Оби-Вана покинула его, но инстинктивно захныкал и потянулся к учителю, тут же найдя его руку и успокоившись. Он повернулся к Оби-Вану, устало, но довольно улыбнувшись.

\- Я ведь это уже говорил? Я люблю вас, учитель...

\- Я тебя тоже, Эни. Я тебя тоже. Спи, мой мальчик.

Энакину было так мало нужно для того, чтобы видения отступили - только родное тепло рядом. Присутствие Оби-Вана странным образом успокаивало больше, чем объятия Падме. Энакин твердо верил, что его учитель - один из самых сильных джедаев, когда-либо живших на свете, и прошлый опыт убедил его, что Кеноби сломать не так-то просто, если вообще возможно. Скайуокер вообще не думал о том, что означает последнее его видение - оно ровным счетом ничего не значило, пока учитель был рядом.

И Энакин заснул с улыбкой на губах, уткнувшись в плечо Оби-Вана.

Тот отсутствующе поглаживал и распутывал слипшиеся от пота кудри падавана - косичка вообще настолько разлохматилась и выглядела так неряшливо, что скорее напоминала вомп-крысиный хвост, надо будет утром разбудить Эни пораньше и переплести ее. Оби-Ван улыбнулся, вспомнив, каких усилий обычно стоило выдернуть из постели растрепанного и хнычущего мальчишку. Он повернул голову набок, посмотрев в окно. Вдалеке виднелся шпиль дома номер пятьсот по Республиканской улице. Кеноби не знал, за каким из тысяч окон спит Падме, горит свет в ее квартире или же там темно. Он и не хотел это знать.

Оби-Ван отвернулся, глядя на Энакина, который мирно посапывал, не подозревая о мыслях учителя. В Силе юношу окружало ровное неяркое сияние, наконец-то без всяких тревожных, горьковатых ноток кошмара. Тем сложнее было лишать его долгожданного покоя, но Оби-Ван знал, что сделает это. Он боялся. Все же он нашел силы признаться себе в этом. Генерал Кеноби, великий Посредник, идеальный джедай - боялся. То, что они с Энакином сделали, нанесло сокрушительный удар по той стене, за которой он схоронил недозволенные чувства. Если это не повторится, он сможет залатать пробоину.

Оби-Ван вздохнул, обнимая Энакина, доверчиво прижавшегося к нему во сне. Наступит другой день, и все вернется на круги своя...


End file.
